Naruto, The Sage of Death
by Vibrava of Wind
Summary: Naruto has never been alone, there has been someone watching him. His greatest joy and greatest pain. Only by discovering a hidden seal can this person be removed. Naruto must journey to the Land of Whirlpools to retrieve the Seal, and free this person, but a shadow trails allenge from Animaman.


I taketh thy challenge given to me by a Animaman. These are the rules.

1) Kyuubi must be freed and is part of a harem

2) Naruto gains Kyuubi's powers and a new bloodline

3) The amount of girls in the harem is up to me. (No more than five though. :-P)

4) Bash anyone, Sakura will show development (What kind is still to be determined)

5) Older women are allowed in Harem (Not going to put anyone over the age of 40 in, Kyuubi does not count)

6) No Yaoi or gender changing.

Those are the rules, so if you catch me doing any of them wrong, please PM me about it and I'll be forever shamed. I'll try to explain it the best I can. The idea for the bloodline will remain a secret until I can fit in the details. Vote for your favorite bad guy to become a friend of Naruto's, the choices are as follows.

Nagato + Konan

Kisame

Obito

Tayuya

Kin

Hidan

Those are the choices. I will only be accepting the top 3 (Nagato and Konan count as one) unless you can put up a fantastic argument. The people who are going from (Alleged) bad to good are Danzo and Itachi so far. Anywho, let's get started on this first chapter. Naruto might become a Shinigami (Bleach kind) later. This will start directly after the Mizuki incident, everything canon up until now.

**Naruto, The Sage of Death**

**Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings **

**Ninja Academy**

"What are you doing here?!" Kiba yells in Naruto ears "This class is for only those that graduated!". The other students turned to look at the pair. Hinata looks over as well and starts to blush heavily. Shino's bugs relay something they smell to Shino who then begins to blush although no one noticed.

"See the headband, Kiba?" Naruto replies his voice full of pride and enjoyment at the ever oblivious Kiba, grumbling as he walks away to Hinata hoping he'll get lucky. At this point Sasuke walks in with his normal brooding face and his hands in his pockets. All the girls, minus Hinata, start to swoon over sasuke and yell in chorus "Sasuke-Kun!", some even going so far as to faint.

"Heya Sasuke-San" Naruto yells over to the black haired emo. Sasuke yells at Naruto "That's 'Sasuke-Sama' Dobe" Sasuke trudges over and plops down two seats from Naruto. Suddenly, a high-pitched yelping is heard from Kiba. No one laughs at this as it means that the bane of all ears is coming. Everyone takes out a pair of earplugs, even Sasuke.

"He's mine you B***h" Sakura yells as somewhere Tsume Inuzuka growls as she has the urge to tear something apart, she then spots a certain cyclops with an Orange book. A scream is heard that could match up to any Banshee or even a few Banshee's. "No way Flat Chest" Ino yells back "No one would ever like a forehead like yours".

The two former friends continue to shout insults at each other as the rest wait patiently hoping that the Pink Banshee might die on a mission, saving them tons of money on earplugs. Iruka walks in and calms everyone down with his Big Head no Jutsu. After the class calms down Iruka starts a giant boring speech about the risk of dying on a mission, which Naruto sleeps through. When the team assignments are called (AN: Skip 1-6) Iruka calls out "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, and Shino Aburame".

"True love does Prevail" Sakura shouts as Ino screams in defeat. 'I get dead weight and a bug boy, I'll have to complain to the civilian council later' Sasuke thinks looking at the two stepping sto- I mean teammates.

"Team 8" Iruka says after scolding Sakura for disturbing the peace… in Kumogakure "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka..." at this Kiba turns and winks at Hinata but is ignored as Hinata has her eyes scrunched closed and her hands together to give the impression of praying, which she was doing. Iruka continues and says "...and Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata faints on the spot while Kiba had a face that looked like a dead fish. "Team 9" Iruka continues despite the glare Kiba is giving Naruto "Ino Yamanaka, (spelling?) Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi".

"Iruka-Sensei, why do I get lazy ass and fatso as team members" Ino says completely oblivious to Choji's KI that was being gushed out from the Akimichi heir. "What did you call me" Choji whispers in a deathly tone. "I just called you fa-mmmph" She tries to finish her sentence but Shikamaru jumps up to cover her mouth before Choji destroys the classroom. (Overpowered much?) "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shikamaru whispers to Ino who "Hmphs" in exasperation.

Iruka who was watching the scene unfold from a fair distance afraid to enrage the Akimichi said "Let's all calm down, I have one more piece of information for the teams. Team 7, your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8, your Jonin sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Team 9, your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, your sensei's will be here in about an hour". Iruka smiles at the class and then walks out the door.

What do you think about this story, Naruto will get Badass in about 2 chapters-ish. No more updates until sometime next month. Also choose a girl you want in the Harem and give a reason why, I'll choose the best girls and will try to put them in. Absolutely no Sakura, Anko, Tsunade, or any old people. Might accept Ino if you really display her in good light though. Just under 950 words, the chapters will get longer the more reviews I get. Anyway JoV signing off. ;-)


End file.
